


Mad As A Scottish Hatter

by TheCapaldianEmpress01



Category: Doctor Who, Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, RPF, Scottish Actor, Steampunk, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/pseuds/TheCapaldianEmpress01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen thinks him mad.  He knows himself to be.  He's even more so, when you throw in The Doctor.</p><p>Who, just so happens, to be very Scottish.</p><p>How mad is he? And, what really happens when his watch ticks off Twelve?</p><p>And, there's the Empress...she's naughty, dirty minded...she wants to play with the Mad Hatter...the Doctor, and well, Mr. Capaldi.  But exactly WHO will she end up with?  It seems she wants all three, at any cost.  Now who is the mad nutter?  And, will the Queen let her get away with it all?<br/>Plus, there's more to Peter then meets the eye.  He may be just Peter...just the Caretaker...or, he may be something, someone, altogether different.  The same applies to his precious Ivy Rose.  Where does Liz fit in this strange arrangement, and will she like her place in it?</p><p>And, the Doctor?  Well, he's an enigma and a mystery all to himself.  He's part of Peter, right?  Right...</p><p> </p><p>Just wait for the watch to tick off twelve, to see exactly which of the three you'll get...</p><p>Be careful who you wish for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick-Tock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/gifts).



> Wrote while listening to various songs:
> 
> The Bells by I:Scintilla  
> Friction by Imagine Dragons  
> Pax Deorum by Enya  
> Shadow Magnet by Lisa Gerrard
> 
> And several others.
> 
> Also, I've cleaned up the original version a bit, and this is the result. The original can be found over on my Tumblr blog.

The Red Queen looked down at the man seated at the long, black oak table, her red lips curled in a curious smile.

"I know you from somewhere."

He looked up at her.

"I highly doubt that, Your Majesty."

"No surely, I do. It's just...what is your name?"

"You might refer to me, as the Mad Hatter." He tipped a battered black silk top hat in her directon.

The Queen eyed him thoughtfully, noting the distinctly Scottish accent. Her gaze travelled back to his hat. What a bizarre piece of finery! Worn, battered, tattered. The long blood red veiling that trailed down the back, and the equally bizarre time pieces that adorned the entire hat.

'How strange,' the Queen thought, 'All the tiny hands of the time pieces are stuck at twelve.'

Very strange.

"I'm quite mad, you know...Scottish and, mad."

"Yes, I see."

"Do you?" An ornate Victorian fob watch appeared in his hand. He flicked it open, its tiny hands were also, stuck at twelve.

"Again, I highly doubt it."

The Queen stared at him.

"I know your face. I have seen it before, many times." She paused a moment. "But, you now call yourself the Mad Hatter?"

A smile eased over his pale, handsome face. It was a lovely smile. 

But a mad smile nonetheless.

"Aye, but you might call me, Your Lordship." He swung the fob watch backwards and forwards.

The Queen stared at it, hypnotized.

Why twelve?

The Mad Hatter giggled slowly. It was a frightening sound. A sound that did not quite fit him.

Yet, it fit perfectly. She scrutinized his appearance in much the same way she had his old top hat. He wore a tattered black velvet frock coat, several of its buttons were missing, with the exception of two silver ones. Only one was holding the coat closed, yet she could just make out a hint of blood red lining.

The Queen's gaze shifted from his coat, down to the skintight black trousers, that ended in black combat boots. A faint grin worked itself round her lips.

Then, her eyes travelled upwards. The top hat was plunked down on his fluffy, silver grey hair. Stray curls at the back of his neck, made her sigh.

The storm coloured eyes set beneath fierce, angry eyebrows...the face, pale, handsome, a few wrinkles here and there...the tall, lanky build...

Even the smile, though mad looking, was beautiful. Lovely. Frightening. It all fit him. But, the giggling...

He was mad, indeed.

"Your Lordship?" She hesitated.

He watched her gleefully, the madness evident.

"Aye. And, I've plenty of time..." He emphasized the word, and pointed to the fob watch with a long, slender finger.

He broke into mad laughter.

"All of time..."

The Queen edged away from the mad Scotsman, a look of dread etched on her own pale face.

He swung the watch back and forth slowly.

"Mad Hatter. Your Lordship. You call me anything your wee heart desires. I answer to it all. I've plenty of time..."

Mad laughter rumbled from his chest.

"At least, until my watch ticks off twelve..."

"Why twelve?"

He laughed deeply, his gaze sweeping upwards.

"I do believe," A slow, cold smile lit up his entire face. "There's a storm coming..."

"I...no..." The Red Queen shuddered.

He laughed again, and when he spoke, his accent was raspy and chilly.

"You may think me mad now, but when it ticks off twelve, you'll wish you'd never have met me."


	2. There's Meaning In Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always bring a friend to the funhouse.
> 
> Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I'm going to be posting this chapter, and following ones, as mini chapters. I didn't quite realise just how long this originally was! Enjoy!

He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling...his hands were cradled behind his head, and a tiny grimace worked at his mouth.

He wasn't happy, no not at all. But having been awake for little over 24 hours would do that any person.

Peter Capaldi. Laying motionless on the floor of his flat, trying to quiet the two obnoxious idiots in his head. Easier said then done.

The Mad Hatter...and, of course, the Doctor. He knew where the Doctor came from...Peter was the Doctor. Everybody knew that. But, the Mad Hatter? Where the hell did he come from, and why was he in Peter Capaldi's head?

The two idiots were arguing again, and it was driving him mad.

"Oh my fucking god, shut it you two idiots!"

There was a deafening silence for a moment, but all too soon, the roaring voices started once more.

"If you don't stop..."

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by a voice he knew all too well.

"Oh Peter, my love!"

The Shadow Empress.

Shadow.

Or, Ivy Rose.

No matter the name she used, why had he ever allowed himself to get close to her?

Wasn't his doing, really...

That was all the Doctor's fault.

Peter continued to stare up at the ceiling. His gaze slipped from one thing to the other...a cog here, a wheel there...galaxies, stars, moons all scattered between. Yet, each and everytime, his eyes strayed to the steampunk clocks and watches that stood out like very sore thumbs.

All the hands of the timepieces were fixed at twelve. The obvious significance was not lost on Peter.

He was the Doctor. The Twelfth Doctor to be precise. So what, exactly, did the timepieces mean? He was sure they meant something.

They had to.


	3. The Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always bring a friend...

Another knock at the door pulled him back from his wayward thoughts. Peter took one last glance at the timepieces, and got reluctantly to his feet.

At 57, he was fit, tall, lanky and downright agile. It seemed, that playing the Doctor had made him very springy...he could do things men half his age could only dream about.

Right now, he felt all of 57, and that wasn't sitting well. Lack of sleep, being thrown this way and that on set, were the culprits.

And, that blasted knocking!

He ignored it.

"Peter really! I know you're in there!"

He muttered softly to himself.

"I can hear you."

He turned to the door and stared at it sourly. She could hear him now? 

Oh great...just fucking great.

For a brief second, he thought of just ignoring her, and she'd simply go away. However, he knew the Empress...Shadow,or Ivy Rose, well enough, that she just wouldn't easily give up.

Peter shuddered slightly.

"Damn, not now!" He growled softly, and retreated to the farside of the room. They'd heard her voice, and wanted out to play.

Damn her!

But, which one would it be?

The Mad Hatter?

The Doctor?

He shuddered again, and this time, he felt the temperature drop abruptly. Very not good.

Another shudder, and another...he breathed deeply...and...

He giggled.

Oh shit, shit...not that one...

Another giggle.

Crossing the room in three quick strides, he yanked open the door, and laughed.

"Well hello, dearie!"

The woman who stood poised to knock again, blinked once, twice and grinned faintly.

"You look like Peter. You sound like Peter, sort of, but you most certainly don't act like Peter."

He giggled weirdly at this.

"Now dearie, ya know exactly who I am."

"Don't dearie me, you fucking fool! Of course I know which idiot you are! How the fuck could I not know?!"

"First clue?"

She muttered angrily.

"You're giggling."

He laughed loudly.

"Aye, I am dear...er, whatever shall I call ye, if I can't call ya dearie?"

"Look, you mad loon, I'm not your dearie! My name is the Empress, Shadow, or Ivy Rose!"

More laughter.

"Ah...well now, my love...the Empress...I can't go about calling such a redhaired beauty that."

She grumbled.

"There's Shadow..."

"Ha ha...no."

She glared.

"Ivy Rose."

"Ha ha...again, no."

She glared daggers at him.

"Excuse me? No? It's my name!"

"I said no, I mean no...and, I won't."

"What?!" Ivy Rose snarled.

The Mad Hatter giggled, leaned in, and jabbed a long, slender finger to her forehead.

"Are ya deaf? I said, I won't call ya the Empress, I won't call ya Shadow, and I definitely won't call ya Ivy fucking Rose, cuz the sainted Time Fucking Lord will have a cow!" He poked her forehead more. "But, what I will call ya is, dearie." 

She swatted his hand away. He was going to call her dearie? Fuckity fuck...


	4. He's Mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Always.

"Why couldn't I get the bloody Doctor?! Or even, Peter?! Oh no, I had to get this loon."

He bowed graciously.

"M' lady, at yer service..."

She grunted.

"Are you, the Mad Fucking Scottish Hatter, going to invite us in, or leave us to stand out here like bloody stalkers?"

He stopped abruptly.

Us? Wait, what?

Us?

This couldn't be real!

Wait, yes it could!

"Oh dearie, you brought a friend?!"

"Yes, I did...she's...excuse me, are you even listening?"

The Mad Hatter peered up and down the hallway, scanning corners until he saw her leaning against the wall.

Oh. Nice. One.

"And ye are, who?"

The woman pushed herself away from the wall, and smiled.

"The Red Queen...Queen Elizabeth, or just Liz." She eyed him curiously.

He looked from the Queen to Ivy Rose and back again.

"Oh this is like all my fantasies come true! Two for the price of one!"

The Queen nudged Ivy Rose.

"He's definitely mad."

"Aye." She nodded. "So am I, but fuck, he's gone round the funhouse one too many times, and without supervision."

Liz shook her head slowly.

"And, he wants to play with us...both of us?"

Ivy Rose nodded again. Her usual English accent, had slipped into a Scottish one easily.

"Aye, that he does, my friend."

The Hatter smiled madly at them.

"Are ya Scottish now, dearie?"

The Empress glanced at the Queen, shrugged and nodded.

"I mimic whichever nutter happens to be present." She muttered something that sounded awfully painful under her breath.

"Damnit, Capaldi!"

The Hatter blinked incredulously.

"Capaldi is very indisposed at the moment, dearie."

"Ya assinine idiot!"

The Queen stared at them. They were both mad, and that was that.

"Tsk, tsk, dearie..."

"Quit calling me fucking dearie! Fucking fuck...you!"

He giggled gleefully.

"Not yet, ya haven't. But, if ya play ye cards just so, ya can. All. Night. Long. Dearie."

The Queen cleared her throat.

"What is she playing her cards for, exactly?"

The Hatter snorted.

"Sex. All. Night. Long."

Ivy Rose rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"With?"

"Me, the goofball Doctor, and our ever delightful, yet sinful, Caretaker."

The Queen looked at the Empress.

"Caretaker?"

"He is referring to Peter." She gave her friend a sly look, glanced at the Mad Hatter, and smiled.

"Watch this."


	5. Funhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always bring a friend to the funhouse...
> 
> ...Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short, very short chapter.
> 
> The Doctor is coming...

Her right hand shot out, grabbed hold of the Hatter's shirt, and yanked him to her.

"Now listen up, ye mad nutter! My name is Ivy Rose! Ya call me dearie one more time..."

He giggled happily.

"Aye, ye like it rough, don't ya dearie?"

Her grip tightened.

"One fucking more time, ya raging loon, and I'll show ye just how rough I like it!"

"Oh, I do hope so!" He leaned forward, until his lips were mere inches from her's. "Cuz, my love, my redheaded mad beauty, I'll show ya what I really consider rough."

The Queen bristled.

"Wait just a damned minute! You two are bloody mental! This whole thing, is bloody mental!"

They laughed. The Hatter pecked Ivy Rose on the lips, before turning his attention to the Queen.

"Ye will get a turn, don't ya worry yerself none. Plenty of us to go round, and..." He pressed a hand to Ivy Rose's chest, and shifted himself over to the Queen, kissed her lips gently, and grinned.

"We've plenty of time for fun...all of time, really..."

Somewhere within the flat, a clock was beginning to toll the hour...

...one...two...three...four...

The Hatter shuddered violently.

...five...six...seven...

He closed his storm coloured eyes.

...eight...nine...ten...

He cringed.

...eleven..

"Fuck."

Twelve.


	6. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming a monster.
> 
> Shhhhhhhhh....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...last one for now...do enjoy!

When he opened his eyes again, they were a very clear blue. Ivy Rose, who still held his shirt in a tight grip, shook him quickly.

One furious eyebrow shot up in annoyance.

"Oh my god..."

The Queen stared in disbelief.

"Now who is he?!"

The Empress muttered softly, then smiled at the Queen.

"Liz, say hello to the Doctor."

But before she could, the Doctor spoke up, his Scottish accent much thicker.

"I suppose one of you can explain what's going on?" He looked down Ivy Rose's hand. "And, you're touching me."

The Empress smirked.

"Aye, ya must be daft, cuz you're touching me."

He looked back down again. His eyes widened.

Indeed he was touching her.

"Oh..."

The Queen laughed.

"I'll say you are."

The Doctor quickly removed his hand from Ivy Rose's chest. She patted his arm gently, and smiled. He smiled painfully back at her.

"I'm sorry...don't recall touching you...I mean, obviously I did, but...I'm not...I want to...no, no noooo, I shouldn't have!"

The Queen and the Empress smiled at him knowingly.

"You poor, poor darling!" They said in unison, took him by the arms, and ushered him into the flat.

"He needs looking after, yeah?"

"Aye, he does."

"I don't..." He protested.

"Shush, you." The Empress cooed.

The Doctor's eyes widened again. He looked disturbed.

"Did you just shush me?!"

"Shush." She repeated.

He frowned.

"I will have you know, I am over 2,000 years old, and you will not shush me!"

The pair steered him into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Well now, being over 2,000 years old means ya know a thing or two...and, I'm willing to bet, it's been a very, very long time since you put it to good use."

Ivy Rose pushed him down on the bed, motioning for Liz to follow.

The Doctor looked very disturbed now.

"So, my very, very sexy Time Lord, if ye wish to be victorious in any way, shape or form, when we say shush..."

"You'll do as you're told." Liz ran her fingers through the soft, silky silver curls, and smiled coolly.

"And, you'll like it."


	7. Peter Explains It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies in control? Who, has that control? And Peter, isn't exactly who you think he is. Or, is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit(or alot, depends on you the reader)more intense. Also, please keep in mind, that this is fantasy...no disrespect towards Peter is intended. If this is not your cup of tea, don't read it, simple as that. 
> 
> Also, I'm breaking this up into several chapters.
> 
> The rating has changed, as well.

The Doctor eyed the pair silently. If he spoke, they shushed him. If he so much as moved, they threatened to tie him to the bed.

Which, was the exact predicament he was now in.

Tied up.

To the bed.

"Ivy?" He whined softly.

"Shush, Doctor."

"But..." he whined again.

She turned, studied him for a moment, then shook her head.

"Really, Doctor, whining doesn't suit you at all. I would've expected far more anger, rage even. This childish whining is so unbecoming." She tapped the window she was leaning against.

"But, it is so much of a turn on..."

Liz smiled at this. She lay curled up against the Doctor's side, her fingers tracing circles over his bare chest.

He quivered.

"You're touching me, again." He shifted himself a bit, as if to put some distance between them.

"Oh, you like it." She let her hand slip down to his stomach, coming to rest just above his belt buckle.

The Doctor's body stiffened at this.

"Please..." he whined again.

Ivy Rose looked at him. Her green eyes were darker than he remembered.

He liked those eyes.

"Shush. You're tied up! What, pray tell, are you going to do about it? And besides, you like what we're doing, don't you?"

The Doctor looked down at Liz's hand, which had crept under the waist of his trousers, then he looked back at her face.

She, too, had beautiful eyes. Beautiful, deep, dark brown eyes.

He loved her eyes. He loved Ivy Rose's eyes. He loved...

What was it he loved? Who was it he loved?

He just couldn't remember.

He held Liz's gaze for a moment. Her hand slipped further, until she held him firmly in her grasp.

Her dark brown eyes widened in amazement.

"Oh my..."

The Doctor shivered.

"I...ooooh..." He watched her face, her lovely eyes were wider now. He pulled his gaze away to look at Ivy Rose.

His Ivy Rose.

His very own creation.

Ivy Rose Duncannon.

Shouldn't have created her...

Damnit, Capaldi!

If his utterly wayward Caretaker hadn't run into her...

And now...

Liz.

Queen Elizabeth.

The Red Queen...

He shivered again, and realized a bit late, that his Ivy Rose had been speaking.

"Doctor...I think you like what's being done, yeah? Oh, I do believe so!"

Liz chuckled softly against his ear, sending shockwaves throughout his body.

He moved closer.

"A step further, Ivy?"

Ivy Rose smiled slowly.

"Aye, I think so."

Liz slithered her way along his body, hovering over him, her hand stroking carefully...

Then, he shuddered. His eyes closed, his breathing deepened...

Liz grunted and pulled back from him.

"Is he?"

Ivy Rose growled softly.

"He is."

Liz muttered.

"My dear, he's in the middle of a switch...it's a gamble..."

Liz smirked.

"And, who will we end up with this time?"

Ivy Rose watched him closely.

"Could be any of them. Could be the Hatter, though I hope not. Could be the Doctor still, or it could be the Caretaker..."

"But, you of all people, should know! I mean, the Caretaker found you..."

"Aye, that he did."

"And, the Doctor created you..."

Ivy Rose chuckled softly.

"True. But, you see, this is like regeneration really. It's a gamble..."

A deep, raspy Scottish voice piped up.

"Because, you never know what you'll get?"


	8. ...But Not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he explained it, how far would you go?
> 
> Who Are You?

Liz jumped from the bed.

"Fuck!"

Ivy Rose stared at him.

"Exactly." She moved closer, pulling Liz with her.

"Peter?"

He laughed.

"Well, the last I checked, I was." He jerked his arms a bit. "What's with the tie up?"

Ivy Rose grinned faintly.

"Long story."

Peter nodded, jerked his arms again, and smiled.

"Which one was it this time?"

Liz eyed Ivy Rose, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it started with the Hatter, actually."

He grinned.

"I see. And, then?" He tugged on his bindings. "Is it at all possible, to untie me?"

Ivy Rose smiled, moved towards the bed, and untied the red silk ties. She stared at him silently, then started to move back.

He stopped her.

"You don't need to move away, love..." He patted the spot beside him. "You here, Ivy..." He turned to Liz. "And you, here." Again, he patted the spot at his side.

Once they were settled on the bed, he wrapped one arm round each of them, pulling them closer. They snuggled into his embrace eagerly.

"Now, after the Hatter?"

"The Doctor, of course." Ivy Rose snuggled closer to him. "But, the Hatter was horrid."

"Are you surprised?"

"No, but he was even worse then usual."

Liz nodded in agreement.

"I'll say he was. He was downright perverse!"

Peter chuckled.

"And, the Doctor wasn't?"

"No!" They said in unison.

"Ah my darlings, at least he was a gentleman. I'd be quite surprised if he'd taken advantage of you..."

Ivy Rose snorted.

"As if!"

Peter tilted his head down to look at her. He studied her for awhile, his gaze lingering on her face.

He could see what the Doctor saw in her. He could see why the Doctor he wanted to mold her into something he could control...into someone who he could quite possibly...

He smiled.

My loves, I think you both deserve an explanation...especially, you Liz."

Liz looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"Oh? Why me?"

"Because, if you are to be one of my companions, you'll need to understand."

Ivy Rose sniggered.

"Not just understanding him and all his...how do I put it?"

"Personalities?" Peter offered.

"Characters is more like it." She laughed.

"But, you need to understand where I come in, and why."

Liz nodded. 

"Guess you're right. I've met the Empress...I like her a lot. Never met the second one, Shadow...but..."

"Yes?" Peter tugged her closer to him. She smiled.

"Ivy Rose. I really like her. She's quite nice."

"And?"

"And, I like being friends with her. Plus, she seems to be able to control you."

Peter laughed deeply.

"Me? She doesn't control me, actually. She controls the Doctor."

"Aye." Ivy Rose nodded.

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to be sorry, love. Ivy keeps the Doctor on an even balance...keeps him, I guess you could say, happy..." He placed a lite kiss on her forehead, his brow furrowed a bit. "Well, now that I think about it, I suppose she also controls me in a way."

"What about the Hatter?" Liz looked up at Peter.

"The Hatter...to be honest, I've no idea where he came from, or why he chose to take up residence in my head..."

Ivy Rose grunted, repositioned herself, and leaned back against Peter's chest. His arm tightened around her.

"That raging soon is the only one of the three, that I cannot control. I'm damned if I know why, though." She shivered slightly. "The Hatter refuses to allow me to control him. The Doctor gives me just enough, to keep him balanced...and..."

"And, me?" Peter's lips brushed against her temple gently.

She stiffened in his embrace.

"Do you have any Scotch?"

Peter eyed her thoughtfully.

"Yes, in the other room."

"Great, I need some." She made to get up. He pulled her back.

"You can have it in a moment."

Ivy Rose stared at him, but remained silent.

"You haven't answered my question, Ivy." His lips brushed her temple again. "And, me? How much control do I give you?" His breath, his voice, was a soft whisper against her ear.

She watched him longingly, her green eyes watering slightly.

"And, me?" He asked again.

She jerked herself away from him roughly.

"You, Peter, give me only enough to...to..." She hesitated.

"To what, my love?"

"To get me into your bed, Peter! And that, is enough, isn't it?!"

"Is it?"

She glared at him.

"You give me enough control to get me in your bed, and once you do, that's where my control ends! The Doctor created me! Molded me! The Hatter, all he wants is to play with me, but you...you, Peter...you found me..."

"Yes?" He pulled her back, his lips moved over her's.

"But you...you seduced me." She pulled away, got up from the bed, and went to the door. She was trembling violently.

Peter watched her. His Ivy Rose. Always had been, and always would be.

Ivy Rose.

Liz. Elizabeth.

Oh, they would BOTH be his.

Soon.

But first, he had to get control of Ivy. The Doctor was allowing her to run a muck, and that was just not something that could happen.

"Come here, Ivy."

"No."

There as hesitation in that.

Liz watched her friend, her curiosity now peaked. There was far more to this of that she was certain.

"Ivy, my love, please?"

She turned to look at him. He smiled warmly, and held out his arms to her.

"Peter..."

The control was slipping...

"Come to me." 

Before she could stop herself, she had crossed to the bed,and had flung herself back into his arms. He held her tightly to him, murmuring softly. 

The Doctor had molded her perfectly...she would always come back to him.

Even when he was just himself...Peter.

Always.

Peter turned to Liz, his smile warm, inviting...she curled up beside him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He placed soft kisses to their lips sighed, and closed his eyes. They were his...

Peter glanced at the bedside clock.

It was 4:56 a.m.

He sighed again. At least he didn't have to share them with Frobisher...

"They're mine now..." He whispered. "...and, there's nothing you two idiots can do about it. I'm the Caretaker, and if there's going to be any Cardinal sins committed with them..."

Peter chuckled softly.

"It'll be with me."


	9. Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting at a fence...a memory unfolds...

"Remember those Dream Crabs, my loves? Dreams within dreams. How about a fantasy within a fantasy? Like the one you're in now...both of you. Liz and Ivy Rose. Everyone who is getting a glimpse of this! And, just so you know, it's MY fantasy. Created by me...and someone you only know as The Shadow Empress."

He made his way to the rusted iron fence, and watched her. His hands gripped the bars tightly...his forehead rested against the uppermost top one, and his lean, lanky body was pressed flash against the fence.

He was fairly trembling with want, need and desire. And, with each passing moment, she came closer and closer...

He could hear the name being called around him...

"Peter!"

But, it hardly registered now. If they wanted the Caretaker, they would have to wait.

On the first day, the ever so sweet, lonely, yet terribly sinful Caretaker had found her. She came right to him.

On the second day, the Caretaker had literally, and brazenly, taken her as his own!

But, on the third day...

He watched her coming closer. His hands kneading the cold bars of his prison, his body trembling more...

She was now directly in front of him. She, his soon to be masterpiece, was pulling him to her...she could hypnotise him just as she had the Caretaker. She was good...

But he, was even better.

His gray-blue gaze met her emerald one, his face level with hers. Just a slight downward tilt of his head...look up at her...his lips parted seductively...that soft laugh...

She gasped and leaned towards him.

...she was good...

He smiled coolly.

"I want to play..."

She let out a frustrated moan. He pressed his body harder against the fence, a hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

...she was good...

"I am the Doctor, and I want to play...with you."

The deep, raspy Scottish accent took her breath away.

...but he, was even better.


	10. Caretaker and King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two. A short chapter. Enjoy!

Peter lay curled around Ivy Rose, one hand resting lazily on her hip, his lips trailing kisses over her shoulder. For a moment, he thought her asleep, but he knew better. Her resting periods were becoming fewer and further between, and it was starting to worry him.

Or, was it the Doctor?

He knew it wasn't the Mad Hatter. Worry was not his forte. He would let her go off the rails, before he ever shed a single tear. The Doctor would allow her to get to those rails, watch her flail, then and only then, pull her back.

But Peter? Peter...the Caretaker. Peter...the ever watchful. Peter...the loving, sweet, gentle, lonely, yet wayward sinner, would drag her kicking and screaming, away from the cliff.

'Don't jump!"

And, she'd laugh and whisper in his ear.

"Why not, Peter? Will you miss my sorry ass?"

Peter would shake his head, kiss her entire face, and whisper back.

"No, because I'd follow you."

Again, she'd laugh. Oh that lovely, sarcastic laugh he'd come to love...

Yet, hated.

She'd laugh, her lips claiming his desperately. She'd pull away from him, step closer to the edge of that cliff, to those rails, and laugh more.

"What a sorry ass you'd be, if you did that."

That's what it would begin with. Those words...that sadistic, snide sentence...each and every time. The lovemaking would be gentle, slow...but the sex would be animalistic, rough, hard. And, the aftermath was always, always the same. Peter...the ever loving, begging her to stay with him, just him, and her, Ivy Rose...the ever faithful, pushing him over the edge until the Doctor emerged.

Peter felt a slight movement behind him, and reaching back, pulled Liz up against him. Her left arm slipped over his hip to his bare stomach, resting lightly there. After a second, he noticed the tips of her fingers stroking Ivy's back.

He watched this motion, this unconscious touching of the other. Ivy Rose twitched, Liz's fingers stopped their ghost like caress, but soon resumed when Ivy had settled again.

"Interesting." Peter said aloud to the darkened room...to no one in particular, though he knew Ivy Rose could hear him.

Ivy Rose.

He was going to have to explain, fully and completely, just who she was, to Liz. No,not just who, but what she was. Peter would explain, and with any luck, Liz would accept Ivy.

And, him. Because, accepting the one, meant accepting the other. The two went together perfectly...his body fit hers, and hers fit his...as if, they had been meant fir each other all along.

That was silly! How could that be? Twelve years separated them...one thousand, nine hundred and eighty eight, if the Doctor were present. The Hatter was of no concern here...

They, Ivy and Peter, fit together perfectly. The fit was made all more so, now that Liz as here. The three of them sandwiched together in his kingsized four poster bed...tangled in the sheets...

A King and his ever faithful, loving and oh so willing, wenches.

King Peter.

It was great to be King, 

And, this sure wasn't fucking Narnia.


	11. The Idiot Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's captain of this ship...
> 
> ...perhaps, he should have jumped a long time ago?

Somewhere in the dead of night, it had happened. It always happened like that. Ivy and Peter curled up in his bed...and, it would happen.

Clothes would come off...bodies would be explored...caressed...touched...tasted. Cries, moans and screams of heightened pleasure would float of the walls of his bedroom...

Always happened like this. Always.

And always, in the dead of night.

Always.

Then, the Doctor had gotten hold of his precious Ivy, and something else had happened.

Peter remembered vaguely how it came about. Not much, only what the Doctor allowed the Caretaker to remember.

It was a hazy memory. Sometimes the Doctor taunted him with it...

'See this, my wayward, ever so sinful Caretaker? This, THIS is what YOU wrought! Had you not so brazenly taken her to your bed, none of this would have happened.'

He had been on set that first day, mingling with fans, looking for all the world like he was normal.

Episode after episode was filmed. Fan after fan was mingled with...it all happened the same everyday. Nothing changed...

Until, that fateful day at the fence.

It started out much as any day had. Some filming, mostly waiting to film...fans to meet...same as ever.

Peter had wandered away from the set, and down to the tall, rusty iron fence that surrounded the property. After an hour or so of photos, autographs, and hugs, the crowd thinned out, and afforded Peter a brief glimpse of his surroundings.

There she wad, seated on the wall opposite the fence. If there was ever a moment where he would've believed in love at first sight, this would have been it.

She was beautiful...long, wavy red hair, slim, with all the right curves in all the right places...eyes the colour of Ireland...skin the colour of cream...

Then, she smiled. A warm, sweet as spun sugar smile. A smile that made him feel as if he'd stumbled into heaven.

Peter stared at her from behind the fence, his hands gripping the iron bars tightly. He'd fallen hard for her, and she hadn't said a word to him.

Yet.

But, when she slid off the wall and walked over to him, he knew he was in trouble. He was captain of this idiot ship, and he was going down with it.

She smiled at him. He smiled back. She introduced herself.

"I'm Ivy." She continued smiling.

"I'm...uh..." He fumbled for his own name.

She stared at him, but smiled more sweetly, as if humouring a daft old man.

"You're Peter Capaldi." She pointed out.

"Er..." He gripped the bars tighter.

'She must think I'm daft!' He mentally kicked himself. So much for first impressions.

Ivy tilted her head, studied him thoughtfully, and laughed.

"You poor darling! No wonder they keep you behind bars, you must wander off quite a bit."

It was at this point he noticed her voice. Not of Ireland. English? Could be. Welsh? No, definitely not.

"You're Ivy." He pointed at her, then at himself. "And, I'm Doctor Idiot. Nice to meet you."

 

She laughed softly.


	12. The Ship Keeps Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he should have jumped...
> 
> But, he didn't.

'You pudding brain! I am the Doctor! You, are the Caretaker! Get it right!'

His eyes widened.

Not now! Oh god, definitely not now...

She seemed not to notice.

"Oh? Nice to meet you, Doctor Idiot."

So much for first impressions.

Then, came the second day...

Down to the fence he went, dressed like a spacetrash hobo gone wild, with the added poofy coat, and the extraordinarily fluffy silver fox hair. Second impressions be damned!

There she was at the fence, holding onto the bars, watching him. Try as he might, he couldn't get near enough to her...he could see her, she could see him. He smiled.

That was all it took. She let go of the fence, weaved her way through the crowd, until she stood directly in front of him.

"Hello again, Doctor Idiot." Ivy smiled brightly.

"And hello again to you, beautiful." His own smile grew at the sight of her.

This ship of his was sinking fast, especially now that he wanted nothing else, but her.

Peter leaned towards Ivy.

"First things first..."

"Yes?" She also leaned towards him.

"Your accent, I can't quite place it."

"Strange that you can't place it..." she grinned. "Ye are from the Wiege. I'm not, but I'd have been close."

Peter eyed her for a moment. She knew Glasgow...he was from Glasgow. She wasn't, but was close?

"Oh?" Was all he said.

Ivy nodded.

"Listen...harder." She repeated what she had said, her accent deeper.

"Oooohhh..."

"Do you ken?" She smiled slowly.

Peter mentally kicked himself again.

She was Scottish.

"I'm from Dunblane..."

Oh yes, this ship was sinking very fast, indeed.

"Well, uh...I'm from..."

"Glasgow, yes, I know." She smiled that spun sugar smile, and chuckled.

It was from that moment on,that Peter knew he was in deep. From that moment, he was utterly lost. No going back. No do overs. No nothing.

Utterly and completely fucking lost.

He felt her move against him...felt Liz's hands over his back...felt himself grow hard at their touch. It pulled him back from his reminiscence of the past.

It had happened in the dead of night...he went down with his ship...

All because of one visit...from a mysterious man...all because of one gift...and all, because he had fallen hard for the one person, the Doctor had wanted for his own. And on the third day... ...the Doctor came calling.


	13. And If It Was Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game  
> It's one we'll enjoy  
> How many can play is all up to you  
> Two is fun  
> Three it is for sure  
> But what If we added one more?  
> What If it was four?

Ivy Rose woke from a restless sleep. She pressed herself back against Peter, revelling in his solidness and warmth, only to come fully awake when she heard his soft groan.

He ground up against her, tugging her closer, until she moan in reply. His hands moved over her body carefully, followed by tentative fingers that felt like a breeze.

She shivered. Her skin always sensitive to touch...always much cooler...

"Cold, my love?" He whispered softly.

"No, not really." The soft ghosting fingers stopped abruptly.

"You shivered."

Ivy sighed. She could say she wasn't cold, but he knew she was. She could say that the hunger he brought out in her, wasn't a problem. But, he knew it was. Peter always knew, and by extension, so too, did the Doctor.

But of course he would know! He had created her! He had slipped inside, and fucked everything she was, had been, up. He had fucked her. That was the kicker. The Mad Hatter tried, but had never gotten that far...she stopped him, much to his surprise. The Hatter had figured, if the other two could have her, why not him? 

The Doctor wouldn't tolerate that happening, not now, not ever. But definitely not now. Period.

And, as for Peter...the Caretaker would be devastated. Perhaps, even a tad bit angry, but he'd be far more devastated. Ivy Rose was his precious love...everything he'd ever wanted.

She was everything he knew he should have run from...

...the ship of his kept sinking, sinking...

"Perhaps I'm a bit chilly, Peter. But, that's normal as you're well aware of."

He muttered in annoyance.

"You needn't remind me, Ivy."

"I wouldn't do such a thing..." She pushed herself closer to him. "Liz?"

"Still here, hon." A sleepy voice from behind Peter answered. The ghosting caresses started again along Ivy's back.

It seemed as if Peter and Liz's fingers were everywhere on her...as if not touching her, had never occurred to them.

Ivy let her own hand wander back between her and Peter. She smiled knowingly when he groaned in frustration.

"I see someone is very hot and bothered."

He grabbed her hand, and pressed it against his hardness. He felt Liz's lips brushing along his neck.

Oh good god...he breathed in and out, soft moans escaping him, his erection nearly painful now.

"Of course I am! I'm in the middle of this threesome!"

Ivy chuckled, turned over to face him, her lips inches from his.

"Yes, yes you are. Don't say you don't enjoy it, Capaldi."

"Wouldn't dream of it." His mouth captured Ivy's in a deep kiss, and when he finished, he moved to his back, pulling Liz to him.

"Your turn, gorgeous."

He slammed his mouth against her's, kissing her roughly, passionately. He allowed her to come up for air, and when she did, she moaned heavily.

"Oh fuck...Peter..."

He smiled.

"Not yet, love..."

Liz moaned more as his hand found purchase between her legs.

"But, soon...very, very soon." He whispered as his long fingers played over her clit.

Ivy leaned over him, her breasts rubbing against his skin, cupped Liz's face in her hands, and kissed her hard. Peter watched this with great fascination...it excited him...it pleased him.

And, it most certainly pleased the Doctor.

He paid the Hatter no mind. He meant nothing, was nothing. He was being kept at bay by sheer force of wills...Peter's and the Doctor's. They, together, would keep the mad one contained, until needed.

Peter continued watching his most prized possessions enjoying each other. He enjoyed them, no doubt about that, but witnessing them in such pleasure, was on a whole new level. He had hoped for this, never expected it, but oh how he had hoped. He would allow it to go so far, before he threw himself into the mix.

He could feel the Doctor stirring inside him, he wanted out to play...wanted out to taste the fruits of his labour.

"You'll get your turn." He murmured softly. "But, I get them first, my friend."

Peter allowed them a few minutes more of their play, before reminding them he was still there.

"As much as I love watching this lovely show, and believe me, I really love it, don't you both feel I should join in?"

They stopped in mid-kiss, looked at him and nodded.

"We would never think of leaving you out, Peter." Liz leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You, would be the star of this play."

"Definitely the star, you sexy beast! Ivy cooed. "Two is fun, but three is so much hotter."

Peter smiled slowly at this. Just three? Oh no, no no...why not, four?

"And, if it were four? What would it be?"


	14. Let Us In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us in...and we shall show you the way to heaven.

Ivy stared at Peter.

"Four?"

He nodded and held up four fingers.

"Yes, four."

"What does he mean by, four? There's only three of us here." Liz asked carefully.

Ivy studied Peter's face for a moment, though after what seemed an eternity, it dawned on her just exactly what he meant.

You, me, Peter and, the Doctor. That is what he meant by four."

Liz's dark eyes grew round.

"But, Ivy, how?! There's only three of us, and the Doctor is in his head! There's no way!"

"There's always a way, my love." Peter ran his fingers along Liz's thigh. "Always."

"It's impossible..." Liz quivered at the touch of his fingers.

Ivy chuckled. Her own fingers whispered over Liz's cheek.

"Well, he is an impossible man, yeah?"

Liz nodded slightly.

"Yes, but still..."

Peter laughed deeply.

"My dearest Ivy has experienced it. Just me, her and the Doctor."

"Aye." Ivy leaned into Liz, and nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. "I have. Terrible shock at first, but oh, once it got started...it was heavenly! And, very, very hot." She sucked gently on Liz's skin.

Peter watched what Ivy was doing, groaning softly at the erotic feelings that welled inside him.

"Exactly, my love. It does take a bit of getting used to, but once you do, you'll enjoy it." Peter smiled at Liz warmly, the erotic thoughts now doubled. "All you have to do, is let us in." He pointed at both himself, and Ivy.

"What?" Liz's eyes had fluttered shut in pleasure. Not only from the feel of Ivy's tongue lapping at her neck, but from the tone of Peter's deep Scottish voice.

"Let us, me and Peter, in..." Ivy breathed upwards to Liz's ear. "Us."

Liz nearly came unglued at this. 

"How...?" She tangled her fingers in Ivy's long red hair, silently willing her to continue exploring.

Peter smiled. A deep need to throw himself into the middle of this erotic show, pushed any reply he had, to the side.

He worked his slender fingers into Liz's hair, pulled her head back and kissed her roughly, feverishly. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, then played softly over her lips and down over his neck. He bit down on the silken skin above her collarbone, elicting a heavy moan from her.

Ivy on one side...Peter on the other. The feeling of their tongues lapping at her...their love bites pulling her deeper into a hazy, heated climax...she wanted both, no, she CRAVED...desired both..

She felt two longer, slender fingers glide effortlessly into her, pushing to her core...she knew those fingers...Peter's...slipping in and out agonisingly slow, until she thought she'd come apart in a thousand pieces.

And...there was Ivy...two fingers gently, slowly pressing against her clit, adding to the waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Lips and tongue ghosting in a symphonic rhythm along her throat, and down to her breasts.

It was then, that she heard his voice. It seemed so far away, yet so close. As if it was in only her own mind...the deep, raspy Scottish accent flooding her head with desire.

"Let us in..."

Peter's lips brushed softly against her ear, his breath a night whisper.

It was with this, that Liz came apart completely. Her fingers gripping Ivy's hair, her body arching into Peter's, her hand pressing him closer. A million stars danced acrossed her vision, the waves of ecstasy cascading outward from her core...the scream of release tore from her lips into the dimness of the room.

"Let us in..." 

She shuddered at the words...her body aching for both of them..

Peter. Ivy.

Peter murmured the words once more, his lips against Liz's.

"Let us in, darlin'..."

She did.


	15. It Comes With A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a memory should stay that way...

The hours ticked by slowly. So slowly, that Liz began to wonder if they even moved at all. 

She turned her head to look at the man next to her...she caught her breath as she watched him sleep. His own breathing was soft, almost nonexistent, yet gentle. He lay on his side facing her, one pale arm rested against her hip, the other against his stomach. 

Liz studied his equally pale face carefully. The wrinkles that were sprinkled over it, added character, beauty...they didn't say old, they said handsome, distinguished, and wise. She silently cursed those idiots who called him too old. At 57, he was far from that derogatory phrase. He was young, young at heart, fit and unbelievably sexy.

To hell with those blind, narrow minded naysayers. He proved them wrong every time...

"You're better then they are..." she whispered to him as he slept.

Movement from behind him caught her attention. 

Ivy Rose.

Liz thought about her a lot lately. Thought a lot about her and Peter. She had been with them for several days...always with them...thinking about them was normal now...whatever normal was. 

She heard a soft sigh.

Peter was fully awake and watching her.

He smiled.

"Sleep well, darlin'?"

Liz nodded.

"Yes, I did. You?"

Peter shrugged absently.

"As well as I usually do. Which, isn't very well at all."

A tiny chuckle came from behind him. He rolled over, smiled and pulled Ivy closer.

"Peter really! You slept better in the last few days..."

He grunted.

"You're sure of this?"

Ivy brushed her fingers along his cheek, lingering at his lips, before kissed him tenderly.

"I'd like to think that I am..." She kissed him again. "But, why do I get the feeling I'm very wrong?"

Peter muttered softly. His usually bright grey-blue eyes, were dull and dim.

"The Doctor keeps mindfucking me while I try and sleep..."

"More of him inserting memories?" Liz asked.

Peter nodded.

"Not memories. Just one in particular."

"Which memory, Peter?" Ivy stroked his hair gently.

He looked from her to Liz and back again. He shuddered.

"That you and I..." He hesitated.

"What memory?" Ivy asked again.

"It's been 18yrs since..." Again, the hesitation...the uncertainty in what he wanted to say.

Ivy's face fell at this.

"Oh god..." She hugged him close, feeling him trembling in her arms. "Peter, my love, she's fine."

He simply nodded, and curled himself into her embrace.

Liz stared at them, waiting for an explanation. The minutes ticked by as slowly as the hours had...

Tick tock.

Ivy looked up at Liz, tightened her grip on Peter, and smiled weakly.

"You want to know, don't you?"

Liz nodded.

"Yes, but only if you wish to tell me."

Ivy quieted Peter when he murmured in protest.

"Hush, my love...she needs to know..." She looked back to Liz, drew in a deep breath, and continued.

"...that meeting at the fence was not our first...eighteen years ago last Christmas..."

Liz stared. Eighteen years?

"What happened eighteen years ago, Ivy?"

Ivy's grip on Peter tightened more. Liz heard a soft whimper from the trembling man in Ivy's arms. For a moment, she thought Ivy wouldn't reply, but after another deep breath, she answered.

"Eighteen years ago...last Christmas..."

Liz waited.

"I gave Peter the ultimate gift..."

Liz's eyes widened in surprise.

"Which was?"

Ivy looked down at Peter, silent tears falling...

"A baby."


End file.
